2005 Free Range Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2005 Free Range Film Festival was held in Wrenshall, Minnesota. Festival Program Friday, July 29 * American Nizhoni :Directed by John Goheen. Three young women compete to become Miss Navajo Nation. But this pageant is less about beauty and more about preserving a culture. (Documentary, 55 minutes) * A Good Strong Roof :Directed by Tony Gault. A lesson in grooming from "Backpack Jack." (Comedy/Documentary, 5 minutes) * On Vacation :Directed by Dan Anderson. Two wealthy businessmen take a friendly vacation through middle America. (Experimental, 6 minutes) Short Short Showcase :More than a dozen short shorts including * Brian Kelly Army directed by Jim Zabilla * How to Bowl the Duckpin Way directed by Mike Scholtz * Ring of Fire directed by Erica Hall * Priority Seat directed by Jim Zabilla * Baby Pepper directed by Carl Russo * Laundry Inservice directed by Scott Lunt * A Day at the Deeps directed by Mark Ryan * Sable Ligero directed by Toby Jones and Heidi Gustad * The Film That Almost Never Was directed by Derek Pikop * Charlotte's Great Nightmare directed by Linda Kalweit * The Sports Fan directed by Tucker Lucas * Stale Mate :Directed by Matt Center and Josh Thacker. The winner of Minneapolis' 48 Hour Film Project last year, Stale Mate is really funny. And really gross. (Comedy, 5 minutes) * Self Storage :Directed by Peter Brown. Two friends match wits deep in the bowels of a self storage warehouse. FAIR WARNING: This film features a couple of "dirty words." (Horror, 15 minutes) * Night of the Sassy :Directed by Greg Carlson. Sally's lifelong obsession with the Sasquatch can't possibly end well. Can it? FAIR WARNING: This film features some "adult situations," if you know what we mean. (Horror/Comedy, 15 minutes) * Two Harbors :Directed by James Vculek. An alien civilization is attempting to contact our planet. Fortunately, a couple of antique dealers from Two Harbors are on the case. FAIR WARNING: This film features a handful of "dirty words." (Comedy/Drama, 75 minutes.) Saturday, July 30 * A Life without Pain :Directed by Melody Gilbert. Think it would be cool to go through life without feeling pain? Think again. FAIR WARNING: This documentary is intense. (Documentary, 90 minutes) * Looking Good :Directed by Toni Powell. In one world, there lives an obsessive businessman. In the other, there lives his 4-year-old daughter. What happens when worlds collide? (Comedy, 7 minutes) * Toots and Horns :Directed by Mike Scholtz. What do you call someone who competes in a jigsaw puzzle contest? We call them "heroes." (Documentary/Cartoon, 8 minutes) * Snow Dog :Directed by Brian Jonas. A band. A bunch of puppets. Twenty degrees below zero and lots of snow. What more could you ask for? (Music Video, 5 minutes) * Far From Home :Directed by Chris Amundson. Babies can be a big responsibility. Not to mention Cabbage Patch kids… (Comedy, 10 minutes) * Once Upon a Time a King :Directed by Massimiliano Mauceri. Opera for slackers. (Drama, 10 minutes) * It Could Happen to You :Directed by Elizabeth Henry. The great divorce: What we're left with. What still haunts us. (Experimental, 9 minutes) How to Make Movies Three shorts by local filmmakers provide valuable insight on how to make movies. Plus… show tunes! (Documentary, 10 minutes) * Uso Justo :Directed by Scott Coleman Miller. (Comedy/Experimental, 22 minutes) * Unless You've Tried It, You Can't Imagine What It's Like to Bury a Horse :Directed by Luke Holden. Um, yeah, that title pretty much says it all. (Cartoon, 2 minutes) * Grocery Store Wars :Directed by Louis Fox. An empire of pesticides and chemicals have taken over modern farming. Only the Organic Rebellion can save the world from Darth Tater. (Comedy, 6 minutes) * Fence Dogs :Directed by Christopher J. Holmes. One man's search for a lost dog unearths the squalor of a small town. (Experimental, 10 minutes) * A Conversation :Directed by Jackie Bradley. Sometimes, it's not so much what you say as it is how you say it. Produced locally at the University of Wisconsin-Superior. (Experimental, 3 minutes) * Switch to Receive :Directed by Hansi Johnson. An avalanche strikes a group of friends skiing in British Columbia. (Documentary, 15 minutes) * Ride of the Mergansers :Directed by Steve Furman. Filmed entirely in northern Minnesota, this documentary follows the perilous journey of day-old merganser ducklings from their nests all the way to the ground below. (Documentary, 12 minutes) * Balloon Fun :Directed by Scott Lunt. What do geeks do in Duluth once Geek Prom is over? (Hint: It has something to do with balloons.) (Documentary, 4 minutes) * Nelson: Rock & Roll Detectives :Directed by Jay Barba and Brian Farrelly. Identical twin private eyes Matthew and Gunnar investigate a mysterious UFO sighting in this hard-rockin' cartoon. (Cartoon, 6 minutes) * Anytown, USA :Directed by Kristian Fraga. A three-way race for mayor heats up the small town of Bogota, New Jersey. A classic tale of good versus evil versus incompetence. (Documentary, 90 minutes) External Links